Wash it out and wrap it
by modmouser
Summary: Just some Creek drabble. Craig has a bit of an emo moment and Tweek walks in on him. It's not as angsty as it sounds, I promise. This is my first time publishing a fic, haha, so please go easy ;)


Gah! Cr-Craig! Why . . . WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Tweek screeched at the raven, chocolate eyes wide in horror. Craig's head jerked up, his indigo eyes snapped open and his hands quickly fumbled to hide his exacto-knife behind his back.

"CRAIG! I- GAH! YOU, YOU. . . unh . . " Tweek bit his lip and whimpered, "was this . . was this my fault? GAH!"

"No!" The raven had finally found his voice, "Listen, Tweek . . . I just . . I didn't think you'd be here this early . . . I'm not suicidal or anything, I just . . . fuck . . ." Craig's voice trailed off. This was a disaster. He had texted Tweek after school to have him come over and work on their math homework together; Craig might not have looked like it, but he took school very seriously. He had assumed the twitchy blonde would have gone home first to refill his coffee thermos, or to check for underwear gnomes, or, or _something. _He hadn't counted on him coming over so soon.

"S-s-STOP THAT!" Tweek yelped, his hands flew up into his hair and he began to tug mercilessly at his scalp, "CRAIG! CRAIGSTOPTHAT! S-STOP, GAH! STOP BLEEDING!" Craig raised an eyebrow at the blonde's request. "Tweek . . ." his voice sounded raspy and unused, "I can't just will myself to stop bleeding on command you know." Craig examined the long cut that he had carved down his left arm. Shit, he hadn't realized how bad it looked until now. He turned his glance back up to Tweek, who looked like he was about to pass out from a panic-attack.

"Fuck, Tweek I didn't mean to freak you out." Craig's eyes almost betrayed a sense of sadness; he hadn't meant to scare his friend like this. "I'll just wash it out and wrap it." Craig stood up, spilling some of his blood onto his bed-sheets and carpet, "Oh fu -"

Tweek interrupted Craig with a screech, "OHMYGOD YOU'RE, GAH! YOU'RE BLEEDING EVERYWHERE CRAIG! CALL THE HOSPITAL! CALL THE- CRAIG! CR-CRAIG YOU NEED TO STEM THE BLEEDING!" Tweek's hands immediately flew to the buttons on his shirt. Although his hands were shaking more than Craig had ever seen, the blonde pulled his shirt off in record time and lunged screaming towards the raven , "CRAIG! GAH! W-W-WRAP, WRAP YOUR ARM IN THIS, HURRY!"

Craig had very little time to process what just happened. Here he was, standing in his bedroom with a shirtless Tweek hovering beside him, wrapping his forest green button-up shirt around his arm with a determination that Craig had never seen before. The blonde's eyebrows were knit in concentration as he tied his favorite shirt around the wound. Craig stayed silent, watching him.

After a moment, Tweek's shoulders relaxed and he let out an exasperated sigh, "There. Cr-Craig I, GAH! think that will help for now . . ." Tweek's eyes slowly moved up towards Craig's. He couldn't read the expression on the raven's face- no surprise there, considering this was Craig Tucker he was dealing with. When he spoke there was a sense of urgency behind his voice, "L-listen Craig," Tweek's eyes pooled with concern, "I . . . GAH! I'm s-sorry. . I . . ." Tweek's voice dropped into a whisper, "This was my fault, wasn't it."

Craig's expression immediately flashed to anger, "What the hell? Where the fuck did you get that idea?" He grabbed Tweek by both of his bony shoulders, "I don't know what the fuck you're thinking, but this had nothing to do with you- got that? Tweek? TWEEK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" The raven shook Tweek again. It was then that he noticed how watery Tweek's eyes had become. Did he- fuck did he just make Tweek cry?!

Craig released Tweek's shoulders and sank back down onto his bed. "Look Tweek," his voice had returned to its usual monotone, "I'm sorry. Really. I just . . ." his fingers toyed with the buttons on Tweek's shirt-wrapping. "I was working on some stencils for my spray-painting, cutting stuff out, you know?" His eyes moved up towards Tweek's, expectantly, "And I just, fuck, I don't know, I was thinking about my parents and Ruby, and how everything has just turned to shit lately . . ." his voice trailed off and he stared back down at his arm. "It just seemed like a good idea I guess." His voice was so quiet Tweek could barely make out the last sentence.

Before he had a chance to protest, Craig was pulled into a shaky, warm embrace. Tweek's small arms wrapped around Craig's chest and shoulders, and his face pressed into the side of Craig's neck. Craig could feel the blonde's tears against his skin. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Craig . . . I gah! I'm so sor-sorry."

Craig felt the anger flare up inside him again, "Tweek, I fucking told you that this has nothing to do with-" Tweek cut him off, "I know," he sobbed, "I'm just sorry that . . . gah! that y-you feel so l-lonely." Tweek's arms shook harder and he shuddered.

Craig was shocked. He just sat there, letting Tweek hug him and comfort him. Letting Tweek rub his hands over his back and grip onto his shirt. He stared down at Tweek's back; it was so thin, you could see the tiny curves of his spine. If this had been anyone else- even Ruby- Craig would have threatened them with their life and slammed the door in their face. Why was he letting Tweek do this? "Tweek, I . . ." he lifted one of his hands up and rested it on the blonde's shaking head. "Thanks." He whispered it so softly he knew the blonde couldn't hear him.

Eventually Tweek calmed down. The twitchy blonde unwrapped himself from Craig and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Craig just sat there, staring. Tweek followed Craig's stare and realized that he had been shirtless the whole time. "ACK!" A furious blush found its way onto Tweek's face as he folded his arms around his chest. "I didn't realize, I mean, ngh, you were dying and so I . . . GAH!" Tweek stared down at his feet, embarrassed.

Craig stood up off his bed and placed a hand on the blonde's head. "Tweek." His eyes were unreadable and his voice was expressionless, but one of his eyebrows was raised. "You're such a spaz. You can wear one of my shirts, alright? Let's go get coffee or something- math is fucking boring anyways." He pulled a gray shirt off a hanger in his closet and threw it at Tweek. The blonde yelped in surprise and failed to catch it. Craig raised his eyebrow again and smiled. Wait- DID HE JUST SMILE? Craig immediately wiped his face back to his normal black expression and turned around. "Hurry up Tweek!" He called over his shoulder as he walked downstairs to the front door. He shook his head and played with the buttons on Tweek's shirt-wrapping again, "what the fuck am I thinking . . ."


End file.
